


Dragonlore

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: Anzu finds a mysterious, cute lizard outside her home and opts to take care of it.Then she finds out it's not a lizard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, and right now, it demands writing. Do tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh!? I wish! (I can't believe I forgot a disclaimer before... someone smack me) Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit.

Anzu Mazaki was tired, and the very idea of stumbling into her warm, soft bed after work almost put her to sleep where she stood. Only, she wasn't standing, she was walking, and she had to KEEP walking, or she'd never get home...

 _'Stay awake, Mazaki,'_ Anzu reprimanded herself, blinking rapidly and trying to focus. Her steps had begun to weave; she was so exhausted she'd almost stumbled into a light pole.

 _'This is what I get for pulling such late-nighters.'_ Anzu Mazaki juggled two jobs-- one as a waitress at a local diner, and one as a clerk at a 24-hour print and copy store. She only waitressed on the weekends, Saturday evening to late night, and Sunday afternoon to ten o'clock or so-- and that was the job she kept secret from the school.

The school knew she worked afterschool shifts at the copying place, and that was fine by them-- Anzu had to support herself and pay tuition somehow, didn't she? Ever since her parents had died in a tragic car accident in Anzu's first year of high school, the spunky brunette had had to make it on her own. Her parents hadn't had any relatives in Japan that could take care of her-- only her aging grandfather on her mother's side, and he was ill.

Still, despite all that Anzu had seen and been through, she still kept her chin up, braving ridiculous shifts, rude customers, homework, and projects.

 _'Because,'_ Anzu told herself, as she did every night, _'I have a dream. One day, I **will** go to New York. I **will** become a dancer. Because I promised myself that.'_

Anzu neared the corner of the street where her house was; just a small, one-bedroom flat, with a small front yard and an even smaller shack off to the side that served as storage. Her vision was becoming blurry again, so it was no surprise when she tripped over her front stoop, nearly colliding face-first with the door.

Instead, her eyes widened in the middle of the fall, and she caught sight of something on her doorstep-- something moving.

It was wiggling, but not moving in any one direction or another-- just there, squiggling in place. Anzu blinked for a moment, moving in closer, and realized with astonished eyes that the 'thing' moving on her doorstep was an injured animal!

"Oh you poor thing," Anzu squatted in front of her doorstep, trying to get a closer look at the thing in the dim light. She saw how bloody it was, and knew in her heart of hearts that she had to help the thing. She carefully stepped around it, opening her front door, rushing in to turn the porch light on.

"Come on little guy... that's it, here we go." Anzu maneuvered the tiny creature onto a kitchen towel she'd procured, and closed the door with her foot as she took it inside, and into the light.

* * *

"Wow. What happened to you?" Anzu removed the now-bloody towel from the tiny creature. In the light, Anzu could see that it was some sort of lizard-- no bigger than her arm. It appeared to have several slashes on its neck, where it continued to bleed from.

"Doesn't matter, I guess," Anzu said aloud, rushing to get more cloth, "If I don't stop the bleeding soon, you'll be a dead lizard!"

The thing made a small squawking sound, opening its pit-shaped eyes for a moment. Anzu blinked, staring into the oily depths.

 _'Wha...? There's no way... Lizard's eyes aren't... blue...'_ Anzu leaned in to get a closer look, but the creature closed its eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. The 17-year-old continued her ministrations, patching the lizard to the best of her ability, constructing a makeshift bed for the thing from a shoebox with several fluffy towels folded inside the bottom.

Anzu was still exhausted, however, even after her startling find, and, seeing the tiny lizard breathe in and out, she realized it was asleep.

_'Great idea, pet. Why don't I go to my room and do the same...?'_

* * *

The next morning, Anzu had practically forgotten about the creature sleeping in her shoebox on the kitchen table-- until, when she drowsily got up to make herself some tea, it squawked at her. Anzu almost jumped out of her skin, her eyes immediately darting about to find the source of the sound. When she caught sight of the little lizard, its head popped out of the shoebox and looking about with curiosity, she smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're doing better. But I wonder what I should do with you?" She pet the lizard on its head gently, "I can't bring you to school. You're injured, besides. You don't seem to have a collar on," Anzu added aloud, noting that the lizard COULD have been someone's runaway pet, "And I don't recognize you as any kind of endangered species..."

 _'Of course, I could be wrong. I should call the Humane Society or something...'_ Anzu mused.

"SQUAWK!" The lizard protested.

Anzu blinked and looked at it. "Say what? You're hungry? Okay, let me whip up a little something for the both of us. I sure hope you're a vegetarian, lizard, because I don't have any meat to spare you."

The lizard cocked its head to the side, almost as if it understood Anzu, and settled back into its box, its head resting on its tiny paws.

Moments later, Anzu had brought out a small dish with a few baby carrots and a leaf of lettuce on it, producing a shallow saucer with water in it. The lizard popped its head from the box, curiously sniffing at the two plates, coming out of the cardboard bed bit by bit, until finally, it was completely on the table, nibbling on the lettuce.

"Glad you like it, lizard." Anzu smiled, and the blue-skinned thing looked at her, blinking. _'I wasn't imagining things,'_ Anzu realized, _'Its eyes really ARE blue! Must be some sort of rare breed.'_

Of course, Anzu was no expert on lizards or anything of the sort, but she was smart enough to know that blue-skinned, blue-eyed lizards weren't that common. Something was oddly familiar about the wounded creature, but the the girl just couldn't place her finger on it.

She watched the lizard eat slowly, grasping a carrot with its claws --which Anzu noted as being rather long and curved for what appeared to be a baby lizard-- and munching on it slowly.

Anzu, too, munched on her own breakfast --two warm, buttered waffles-- and before long, she glanced at the clock and squealed.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She looked down at the lizard, which was now staring at Anzu, wondering what she was making odd noises for. "Uhm... lizard... please be good! I know you're still injured, and I'd feel bad if I let you out again... so I hope that the food and water will last you for a while! But I have to get going, or I'm going to be late for school!" And with that, Anzu hurriedly pet the lizard on the head, and dashed outside, hardly registering the squawk she received in reply.


End file.
